


The Card

by stratataisen



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratataisen/pseuds/stratataisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vision get's a card...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Card

**Author's Note:**

> They're love is so CANNON! And they're the first straight couple I've ever written! xD  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the series or the characters.

The Vision blinked at the card currently residing of a table in the lair. It was in a plain white envelope addressed to him. He looked around and saw no one else in the room, which was strange since the group was meeting there today. He turned his attention back to the card and poked it, he didn’t know why; it just seemed like the thing to do at the time. After making certain that it wasn’t going to explode he picked it up and opened it.

[Turn around? Huh?] The Vision looked at the card in confusion.

“If it says turn around, it means turn around silly,” said a familiar female voice.

Even if he really couldn’t be startled or scared by the fact that someone has sneaked up behind didn’t mean he wasn’t surprised by it. Instinctively he turned around quickly, ready to attack if need be. He was surprised yet again by a pair of soft lips against his smooth ones. [C-cassie!?]

The blond-haired girl pulled away blushing. “Um…Surprise?”


End file.
